The present invention relates generally to forecasting air quality, and more specifically, to air quality forecasting based on dynamic blending of global and regional data with a synoptic scale correction factor.
In general, the accuracy of known air quality forecasting numerical models decreases with the model's integration time. The decrease in accuracy can result from a variety of sources. By way of example and without limitation, large scale information cannot be captured well with known models.